an old friend not welcomed
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Bet you thought you seen the last of me. So...what should I call you now? Father in law?"— Kol, Elijah and Klaus' nightmare comes true when they meet Hope's new smirking, blue eyed 'friend'.


**A/N Some have requested this before and I couldn't sleep, so this was written in under twenty minutes. Sorry if it's a bit lame, but I could not write this so thanks for asking those who did. This has got to be Klaus' worst nightmare, actually all of their worst nightmares.**

* * *

 **an old friend not welcomed**

" **I will not go over this again, the rules have been the same for twenty years. But since the newly turned vampires cannot seem to grasp these simple rules, I shall go over them again. We can feed on them but the locals are _not_ to be killed. If locals are killed, it'll look bad for the cities reputation. If that happens, out of towners will not want to visit and that is not what I want. If I receive anymore reports of locals dying of 'mysterious neck wounds', i'll be sending Kol to search for the guilty party and your new vampire life will be cut short. Is that understood?"**

Apparently it wasn't.

"Klaus,"One of the recently turned vampires spoke up."With all due respect, I don't think that's fair. We're still getting a hang of-"

Each person in the room turned to the vampire who had dared to open his mouth. The vampires and werewolves backed up as Klaus got onto his feet, a threatening look on his face."Did I say that you could speak?!"

The eldest brother, who was sitting on the left, opened his mouth to stop his brother, but since it never did any good, he closed his mouth and leaned back in his chair, staying silent. He would jump in if the vampire was close to death, instead, he chose to allow Klaus let his anger out. The recently turned vampires, who had been the cause for the meeting, looked terrified. They hadn't experienced this before while the others, who was used to Klaus' threats, even the silent ones, knew when to keep quiet. They were glaring at the newly turned vampires, knowing that they would be held responsible since it was their job to teach them. Klaus Mikaelson was feared throughout the entire supernatural community and the first thing they had taught the new vampires was to treat carefully when it came to the hybrid.

He looked calm, but his blue eyes had darkened, something that was never a good sign.

" _Brother!"_

Klaus, who was circling the meeting table, didn't seem to hear the yelling. His voice was raised, fists clenched, too angry to hear anything else. The vampire who had spoke up, was now looking at Klaus as if he were his worst nightmare, something that a lot of people thought."Snatch, eat and erace, _mate_. How hard is that to understand? If there are accidental deaths every few years, that's expected. But more then thirty deaths in three months? That will not be accepted. If this happens again, I will personally rip off-"

" _ **NIKLAUS!"**_

The vampires and werewolves turned their gaze to the entrance, ears picking up on angry footsteps.

Klaus, who had been in the middle of a meeting with the vampires, witches and werewolves looked up when he heard his name being called. The sound of expensive shoes and doors slamming echoed in their ears as the person stormed through the long hallway that led to the meeting room. He leaned back in his seat, waiting for his youngest brother to come through the doors. It was always Kol. A second later the doors were kicked open in dramatical manner, a trick that Kol always seemed to have underneath his sleeve, and he sauntered/stormed into the room. Klaus opened his mouth to scold his brother for interrupting a very important meeting. But he soon cut himself off when he saw the look in Kol's eyes.

A look of pure terror.

"Nik, it's horrible." Kol whispered, unusually non-sarcastic. He sounded traumatized.

Kol's smirk was now a frown and his eyes, usually sparkling with mischief were now filled with dread.

 _Something is truly wrong._

Klaus and the others jumped to their feet, ready to attack if needed."What happened? Is it Hope?"

"Yes. Something is wrong with Hope. _Seriously_ wrong. Nik, you have to see this. It's... _terrible."_

With those words, Kol flashed out of the meeting room and Klaus followed quickly after. His stomach dropped, his eyes went blank as he imagined the things that could have happened. Elijah motioned for the vampires, witches and werewolves to follow them, which they did without question. All hell was going to unleash, that was pretty much a given. A loud, protective roar echoed in their ears, coming from Klaus. They all bounded down the hallway towards the room that Kol was leading them to. Elijah rolled up his sleeves, ready to jump in the bloodshed while Klaus allowed his hybrid features to come forward.

"Do whatever you must, but your first priority is Hope. My niece must be taken to safety, is that clear?" Elijah called out.

Each nodded in response.

Elijah returned the nod and followed his brother down the hallway, who was storming towards the room his daughter was in. The wolf inside always knew where Hope was, and it was the same for his daughter. Klaus kicked open the door that led to the front room, Elijah only a few meters behind him. Another loud roar came from Klaus, startling the werewolves and vampires. They quickly snapped into action when they heard the sound of furniture being thrown over and a few curses coming from Klaus. Then, it suddenly went quiet, there was not a sound coming from the room. Panicked, Elijah flashed into the room, stopping at Klaus' side, and what he saw made his eyes go wide and his face turn pale.

What he saw was something that Elijah was sure that he could never unsee.

"Oh, no. Please no." Elijah mumbled as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Klaus was frozen in his spot, staring at the sight in front of him. Kol, who had already been horrified from it was now near the window, arms over his chest, looking out of it, refusing to stare at the picture again. A loud chuckle, a _smug_ chuckle was the only sound in the room but it did not come from the Mikaelson men.

"Tell me that i'm seeing things, brother. I beg of you." Klaus muttered, eyes not leaving what was in front of him.

"I wish I could, Niklaus. Believe that."

Another long, mocking chuckle came from the couch that they were hovering over. Klaus and Elijah shared a look before turning back. Damon Salvatore, their old enemy, was sitting on the couch, arm draped over the back and smirking like he had just seen the funniest thing ever. He winked at the two, shifting to get comfortable with an amused expression on his face. His blue eyes sparkled with smugness, a lopsided grin crawling onto his lips. Hope was sitting next to him, sheltered by his arm as she stared up at the Mikaelson men.

"Hey, daddy." The nineteen year old smiled brightly.

"Don't you dare 'hey, daddy' him, missy! That innocent act will not work on us, especially not after I walked in on a few moments ago."Kol hissed at Hope, his face scrunching up."My eyes can never unsee that!"

"You. What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded, taking a threatening step forward, eyes on Damon's arm."...and take your hand off of my daughter right now before I _tear_ it off."

"...then i'll shove it up your-"Kol, who was still turned from them by the window, was cut off when Elijah warned him.

Hope saw Klaus' eyes flash warningly and, knowing that her uncle and father were more than serious. Klaus' wolf was close to breaking out, Hope could feel that because her own wolf was reacting. So, making sure to keep her eyes on her father, Hope gently removed Damon's arm from around her around her shoulders, placing it in his lap. But this did not please Klaus. Her father released a loud growl as Damon just continued to sit there and he sent a wink to the father of the hybrid princess.

"Bet you thought you seen the last of me. So...what should I call you now? Father in law?"

"It's bad enough he had to defile our sister, but now my niece, Nik!"Kol yelled out, still looking out the window."I am going to cut off certain parts of him!"

"Hope...come here." Klaus demanded, holding out a hand.

"Daddy, I-"

"Now!" He ordered.

Hope obeyed her father, standing up and slowly making her way over to him. Klaus grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him, checking her over, as if thinking that Damon would have tainted his princess. Damon pouted, tilting his head as he just stared at the father of the hybrid witch princess. Klaus, growling again, stood in front of his daughter, as if shielding her from Damon tainting her again. Elijah did the same, then the army surrounded her, as if they knew what was about to happen.

"I have to say, Klaus, I have never thought that I would call anything of yours beautiful. But, your daughter...man, words cannot describe-"

"Kol, now." Elijah calmly said, cutting off Damon.

"With bloody pleasure."

Damon looked up, confused at Elijah's sudden words, when he suddenly released a loud howl of pain, then the sounds of bones snapping filled the room. He fell off the couch, rolling onto the floor when another blow hit the back of his head, and Damon soon saw stars. He spat out blood, dodging another hit which only resulted in his knee caps being bust when he was attacked again. He cried out, vision hazy, blood dripping from the back of his head. Klaus reached down, and picked Damon up by the collar of his leather jacket and with a loud roar, he let his poisonous fangs come forward and he harshly bit Damon, his bite giving him a death sentence.

"What the hell?" Damon groaned.

"Do not touch my daughter again."Klaus snarled."I'll be making sure of that."

He tossed Damon on the floor and let his human face come forward before he faced Hope."You and i, love, are going to have a long chat about this."He then turned to his youngest brother.

"Keep him alive for now, but don't go easy on him, i want a part of this later."

Klaus, hand on Hope's, led his daughter out of his bedroom and Damon moaned painfully as the army surrounded him, Elijah leading them. A moment later, Kol appeared, a now bloody baseball bat in his hand, a manic expression on his face as he stared down at Damon. The Salvatore brother, healed, tried to get up but Kol was soon to react, hitting him a few more times with the bat, smirking when the sound of more bones breaking and Damon screaming echoed in his ears. The youngest Mikaelson brother hit the end of the bat across Damon's face, forcing him onto his back and he stood over Damon, forcing him to look at him.

"Bet you thought you seen the last of me, _mate_ , and an old friend of mine."

* * *

 **It's short, I know, but at least I wrote something.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
